


[TF][红蜘蛛]Stay

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: *背景是tfp，关于过去的故事参考了idw，有私设*红蜘蛛中心，少量威红，双波，bdko。ooc轻拍*Summary:一切结束之后，总有个家伙想要停在过去，希望某个机子不要走
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	[TF][红蜘蛛]Stay

蓝星的碳基有一种奇怪的病症，明明是因为通气过度引起，却自觉呼吸困难。  
红蜘蛛没来由的想到医官曾经和他吐槽蓝星影视剧时说的话，那辆红色的跑车当时还说，幸好我们塞伯坦人不需要像人类一样呼吸。  
“不然打击回归火种源还会连带着我们的医官也死掉对吧？”红蜘蛛是这么回他的。  
击倒难得没有呛声，干了一整杯高纯之后留下一句“祝你好运”就回了自己的舱室。  
祝我好运。  
红蜘蛛咀嚼着这句话，一瞬间四千多兆周的记忆文件快速闪现，在某个银色的机子坠落时停留了几塞秒，又转而定格在了塞星战机扬长而去的画面。  
末了他扯了扯嘴角，咒骂起来:“炉渣！都是一群炉渣！”  
这场面像极了报应号还在蓝星上空巡游时的日常。  
但这次空指的咒骂就只有他自己听得见了。

威震天是卡隆的角斗士。  
当然声波也是，那时候声波还没把自己改造成后来轻巧的侦察机。  
红蜘蛛的引荐人就是声波，不过吸引了红蜘蛛目光的从来都是威震天。  
红蜘蛛最初其实不喜欢角斗这种暴力血腥的娱乐活动，他注意到威震天是因为这家伙的文字。  
很是奇怪，一个从头到脚写满了暴力的机子居然拥有如此诗意的文字。红蜘蛛最初看到那家伙写的诗还以为是某个贵族私下里写的，谁想在查到本人的资料后发现这些东西来自一个角斗士。  
一个底层的、暴力的角斗士。  
紧接着红蜘蛛注意到了霸天虎，这个意图推翻功能主义的组织。  
他们缺少飞行者。  
红蜘蛛很快意识到了这一点，而那时候他已经去看了好几场威震天的角斗。原本以为自己不喜欢这种娱乐活动的红蜘蛛，好几次在场上能量液四溅的时候激动的站起身，然后跟着四周的观众一起高喊着“万众一心”。  
甚至有几次坐在最前排的位置，面甲和机翼上溅到那些来自败者的能量液时，红蜘蛛的火种猛的一跳，仿佛角斗场中那个被威震天扼住脖颈的机子是自己一般，排气扇开始高速运转，紧接着内芯就被满足感充斥了。  
我不讨厌这个。  
红蜘蛛想，看着场中接受喝彩的威震天。  
他需要弥补劣势，他需要飞行者，他——  
他需要我。  
我也需要他。  
于是小飞机奉上了亲手制作的融合炮，以及自己——全塞星最快的飞行者。

和平经由暴政，战争只是手段。  
威震天是如此说的。  
“我们迟早有一天会回来，那时候我们会重建塞伯坦。”身边的机子如此允诺道，“我会还你一个青丘，一个塞伯坦。”  
红蜘蛛盯着舷窗外逐渐远去的塞伯坦，就像是抓住了黑暗中的一束光，茫然的火种跳动了几下。  
“我们会回来？”红蜘蛛呢喃道，“还我一个青丘？”  
身边的机子没了应答。  
也许大家都清楚，那不过是个遥遥无期的念想，说是谎言也不为过。  
最起码在消灭那些汽车人之前，说再多也不过是空话。  
于是红蜘蛛开始怀疑，怀疑霸天虎的理念，怀疑威震天的能力，怀疑声波是不是又在偷偷记录他的言行，怀疑震荡波是不是又要搞出什么东西好抢占他的副官位置……  
然后，理所当然的，红蜘蛛在一次会议的争吵中气急败坏的喊出了内芯的想法。  
“如果是我来当首领，汽车人早就被消灭了！”  
“就是因为你这个老锈桶才让塞伯坦变成这样！”  
参与会议的霸天虎全部看向了语出惊人的空指，然而红蜘蛛丝毫没有感到后悔，仍旧用充满怒气的光学镜瞪着威震天，排气扇高速的旋转也说明着红蜘蛛正处于愤怒之中。  
那是威震天第一次把红蜘蛛送他的融合炮用在它的创造者身上。  
而红蜘蛛那时候还没有学会求饶。  
他是个战争学院毕业的战士，是全塞伯坦最快的飞行者。  
他有他的骄傲，他的骄傲不允许他向威震天这个家伙低头。  
为此红蜘蛛吃尽了苦头，在医疗舱呆了一整个大循环，事后还被暂时停职了1个塞月。  
而他养伤期间威震天也来过一回。  
“红蜘蛛，总有一天你会统领霸天虎的军队。”威震天的第一句话就把红蜘蛛吓住了。  
“我说过，我们迟早会回到塞伯坦。但我并不适合和平时期的领导人，那时候的塞伯坦会需要你的领导。”他继续说道，“所有武力的战争会转为唇枪舌战，还有更加隐秘的阴谋诡计。”  
“当然，领导权不是别人给的，那必须是夺来的。”  
“我不得不说你的确是霸天虎中最优秀的战士，但还不够，红蜘蛛。”威震天红色的光学镜凝视着小飞机，“为了塞伯坦，为了霸天虎，你需要更强大。”  
“而现在，在这个战争时期，霸天虎是我的，你也是我的，你必须听我的命令。”  
说完，威震天也不管红蜘蛛听进去多少，转身走了。  
所有人都以为他们的空指经过这次会学的乖一点，但那只是个开始，或者说是个信号。  
打那之后，红蜘蛛就好像脑模块出了问题，一次又一次的挑衅威震天，所幸威震天并没有哪次真的杀了他。  
曾经那个忠心耿耿的红蜘蛛就好像梦一般，逐渐被所有人遗忘，甚至连红蜘蛛自己都快要忘记原本的他是什么样子了——他的记忆扇区里有一句话时刻浮现着:领导权是夺来的。  
或许对最初的红蜘蛛记录最清楚的，反而是声波。

威震天有时候会离开报应号一段时间。  
那段时间里霸天虎的事务自然是交由副官处理的。  
于是红蜘蛛总会趁着这段日子过一把霸天虎首领的瘾，当然他也不会认为这时候的霸天虎是真的被他统领，他很清楚自己不过是履行副官的职责罢了。  
这段时间里也没人会反对红蜘蛛，就算是声波也仅仅是记录下红蜘蛛出格的言论，事后被问起再报告给威震天。  
红蜘蛛也不像表露的那样特别在乎这个神出鬼没的情报官。倒不是因为声波当初引荐了他，那点感情早就被磨灭在了这漫长的时光中。仅仅是因为红蜘蛛知道声波忠于霸天虎事业，对霸天虎事业有利的行为他不会反驳，而没有付诸行动的反叛只要不被问起他就不会说出去。  
况且这么多年以来，就算当初再没有默契，他们也达成了协议。  
更何况红蜘蛛相信威震天当初在医疗舱说的话是瞒不过这个情报官的。  
因此声波不会在意红蜘蛛嘴上说说的东西，红蜘蛛也并不像击倒以为的那样害怕声波告密。  
或许击倒也并不是不清楚，只是那家伙一向会装，总把自己搞得像是个没有城府的乐天派。唯一能让这辆跑车坦诚相待的大概只有打击，他的火种伴侣。  
红蜘蛛是没有火种伴侣的，他也不觉得能有哪个机子可以和他分享一切。  
击倒总嘲笑红蜘蛛，说单身的家伙永远不知道爱情的美好。  
然后红蜘蛛就会反驳击倒，说把一切的秘密都展露给另一个人那实在是恐怖，完全没有安全感。  
击倒这时候通常就不会理会红蜘蛛了，但有一次击倒回了他，因此红蜘蛛印象深刻。  
击倒说，正因为分享了一切的情感和记忆，才会有安全感。  
你这是歪理，红蜘蛛这样反驳着。击倒这回的的确确没再理他，转头找打击去了。  
红蜘蛛很长一段时间都不能理解击倒的话。  
一切都被另一个家伙看透，哪里会有什么安全感呢？  
直到有一次他被威震天揍了之后躺在医疗舱时询问击倒，击倒却坏笑着怂恿红蜘蛛:“你去试试看啊。再说了，我觉得不需要火种融合我们伟大的威震天大人也已经看透你了，小红。”  
红蜘蛛瞪着击倒，威胁他要是再敢乱说就刮花他的漆。  
但这话到底被红蜘蛛记住了。

红蜘蛛并没有等到付诸行动的那天。  
打击回归火种源时击倒痛苦的模样让他再次坚定了不找火种伴侣的想法。  
这次击倒破天荒的同意了。小跑车脸色苍白的说:“我有预感，小红，这只是开始。”  
“忘掉我以前劝你找火种伴侣的话吧。火种伴侣一方死亡时的痛苦你也看到了，我不希望你也出事，毕竟整个霸天虎也就你能和我闲聊几句。”  
击倒的预感成真了。  
威震天带回的黑暗超能量体就像碳基说的潘多拉魔盒，灾祸从那天起接连不断。  
传说中的宇宙大帝，碳基的机械党，擎天柱居然失忆还被带到报应号，震荡波也回了报应号，还有那头野蛮的巨狰狞。  
糟糕的事情一件接一件，直到大黄蜂那个该死的小探子用星辰剑刺穿了威震天的火种。  
就像一场噩梦。  
恍惚间红蜘蛛似乎听到了从角斗场观众席飘来的喝彩。  
“万众一心！”  
但是这一次倒下的是威震天。  
红蜘蛛再次感受到了当初仿佛被人扼住脖颈的窒息感（感谢击倒告诉了他这个碳基词汇）。  
但不同的是，这一次红蜘蛛没有感到兴奋。那些能量液，星辰剑上紫色的能量液，让红蜘蛛感到了极端的愤怒和厌恶。  
或许还有那么一点点愉悦。  
再没有人会和他，伟大的红蜘蛛作对了。  
这简直是这么久以来最令人兴奋的事情。  
威震天坠落了。  
红蜘蛛恍然间回神，一句报仇已经不假思索的喊了出来。  
在场的没有哪个机子会信他，红蜘蛛很清楚这一点，毕竟连他自己也不信。  
不过这句话似乎也让震荡波回了神，他强行拖着红蜘蛛离开了。  
威震天已经死了，现在我红蜘蛛是霸天虎的首领了。  
红蜘蛛被拽着，脑模块弹出这样一句话。  
紧接着另一句话突兀的回响起来:  
“领导权不是别人给的，那必须是夺来的。”  
该死的威震天铁桶头老炉渣！  
死了也不安生！  
红蜘蛛恨恨的想，光学镜却有些干涩，像是清洗液马上要溢出。

红蜘蛛和霸天虎的科学家在塞伯坦克隆着巨狰狞，比起之前在报应号充满争端的生活，现在反倒相安无事。  
毕竟现在报应号落在了汽车人手里，整个霸天虎除了远在其他星系的部队以外就只剩下他们两个了。  
声波不见了，击倒叛变了，而威震天死了。  
说实话对于击倒的叛变红蜘蛛一点都不意外，那辆跑车从来都懂得审时度势保护自己。  
但声波失踪就很令他意外了。虽然声波现在是个侦察机，但红蜘蛛可不敢小看他，那毕竟是卡隆竞技场出来的家伙。而就是这样的声波，现在居然失踪了。  
用那个逻辑怪的话说，这不符合逻辑。  
如果可以连入报应号的系统查看一下监控记录就好了，红蜘蛛这样抱怨道，可惜会干这活的只有声波。  
哪知道震荡波听了这话居然放下了巨狰狞计划转头研究怎么黑进系统了。  
于是红蜘蛛知道了霸天虎的科学家和情报官是一对火种伴侣。  
去他U球的霸天虎居然只有我是单身！  
“这不符合逻辑，”震荡波回了他一句，“威震天大人也是单身。”  
逻辑，逻辑，这炉渣的逻辑怪。  
红蜘蛛扔下手里的巨狰狞骸骨，出门变形享受短暂的飞行乐趣了。  
这大概是唯一值得高兴的事情，红蜘蛛看着下方的塞伯坦，这里正在被重建，青丘也会重建，还有卡隆。  
突然，一个火种信号被红蜘蛛捕捉到了。  
F-16直接违背蓝星科学悬停在空中。  
不会错的，红蜘蛛想，我他渣的绝对不会认错。  
这是威震天。  
简直阴魂不散。  
::检测到威震天火种信号  
内线突然传来了震荡波的消息。  
::我知道了  
红蜘蛛打算去看看，到底是真的威震天，还是什么被黑暗超能量体复活的僵尸。  
如果是后者，伟大的红蜘蛛不介意一枪打爆那家伙的火种舱。  
结果答案是第三个，既不是威震天，也不是僵尸。  
那是宇宙大帝。  
红蜘蛛在被复活的巨狰狞包围之前变形飞走了。不是他不想救震荡波，而是那家伙作为塞伯坦坦克速度太慢了，重量也超过了红蜘蛛的最大负荷。  
自求多福吧科学家，希望你的防御力足够你挣脱出来。  
早说了黑暗超能量体会有副作用，铁桶头还不听劝，现在倒好，身体都被宇宙大帝给占了。  
红蜘蛛一边飞一边在芯里骂着，忽略了自己也曾把黑暗超能量体插入火种舱的事实。  
希望那些汽车人能把这个冒牌货给解决掉。  
远远看见那辆黄色的小跑车，红蜘蛛拐了个弯从更加隐秘的入口溜进了报应号。  
击倒正在那里等着。  
“声波被关进了暗影空间。”跑车靠着墙，对红蜘蛛眨了眨光学镜，“不过我是不会回霸天虎了。”  
“你知道的，小红，不是每个叛变的霸天虎都和你一样好运。”  
“那你就在汽车人那边老老实实待着！”红蜘蛛得承认，击倒的说法在他意料之中。  
报应号比起之前清冷了很多，量产机全部都被派去重建塞伯坦，而这艘战舰就这样被汽车人闲置。  
真是浪费。  
红蜘蛛想了想外面那一大群复活的巨狰狞，真芯觉得汽车人有一种非同一般的愚蠢。  
用报应号的舰载炮对付那些东西难道不比自己的手炮方便吗？  
或许是汽车人没有足够的能量供应报应号。红蜘蛛在主控室操作着，想起了之前汽车人宁愿炸掉能量矿的行为，没忍住笑了出来。  
绿色的环陆桥在红蜘蛛身后展开，然后声波从里面走了出来。  
霸天虎回归了一名同伴。

红蜘蛛没有干预那些战斗，声波也没有。  
声波补充能量之后直接去找震荡波了。  
好吧，火种伴侣了不起。  
红蜘蛛远远的看着汽车人领袖和宇宙大帝的战斗，忽略掉宇宙大帝给威震天机体上新加的装甲，这场面倒是很像以前威震天的角斗。  
“万众一心。”红蜘蛛低声说着，说不好到底在给谁喝彩。  
最后是领袖用计谋战胜了宇宙大帝。  
那么威震天也该苏醒了。  
现在轮到伟大的红蜘蛛出场了。  
红蜘蛛轻巧的飞到威震天身边，变形落地。  
这只不过是霸天虎事业的一个小挫折，红蜘蛛想着，现在威震天回来了，霸天虎依旧是霸天虎。  
“不，霸天虎今后不复存在了，这是最后的命令！”  
什么？  
红蜘蛛愣愣的看着威震天。  
“那我呢？”  
威震天终于转过头看了一眼红蜘蛛，“你愿意做什么就做什么。”  
塞星战机直接变形飞走了。  
然后汽车人的目光全落在了红蜘蛛身上。  
红蜘蛛很清楚这些“善良”的汽车人的打算，他们希望红蜘蛛这个霸天虎副官也可以放弃霸天虎的事业。  
但那怎么可能呢。  
不过是没了威震天而已，就当他死了，也就是和之前一样罢了。  
伟大的红蜘蛛会统领霸天虎军队，红蜘蛛的时代终于到来了。  
All hail Starscream！  
红蜘蛛一句话都没有说，也直接飞走了。

“炉渣！都是一群炉渣！”红蜘蛛站在王座前咒骂着不在场的那些机子。  
空指的咒骂到底是被三个来访者听见了。  
是巨狰狞。  
红蜘蛛听到了他们扇翅膀的声音，三个方向，没时间让他变形飞走了。  
::声波，环陆桥  
红蜘蛛不抱希望的往内线发了一条消息。  
他可打不过三只巨狰狞，他是速度型，单论力气可没法和那些野蛮的家伙比。  
“红蜘蛛，我想我们之间有些旧账可以好好算算了。”  
红蜘蛛一步步后退，直到被绊倒在王座之上。  
该死的声波。  
该死的冲云霄。  
红蜘蛛发送的内线消息一点回应都没有，他不得不承认这次恐怕是无法脱身了。  
但除了威震天，不会有第二个机子能毫发无损的从我红蜘蛛身上讨到好处！  
红蜘蛛瞪大了光学镜，对着冲云霄就是一发氖射线，直接让他的机体在原地停顿。  
变形，点火。  
红蜘蛛以最快的速度冲了出去。  
可惜被天猫咬住了尾翼，然后甩到了一边。  
落地前红蜘蛛变回了人形，紧接着第二发氖射线对准了天猫。  
好在天猫这一甩也把红蜘蛛扔到了边缘，一枪打出去后红蜘蛛直接后退一步跳了下去。  
巨狰狞们从氖射线枪的作用中恢复，凑到边缘低头看了看。  
红蜘蛛在坠落中完成变形，然后直接以三倍音速飞走了。  
“我将至死不渝的效忠于您，威震天大人！”  
“你会飞？”  
“速度超过三倍音速，大人。”  
记忆扇区的文件再次不听指令的跳跃出来，这次红蜘蛛没有立刻把他们关掉。  
“...All hail Megatron.”  
红蜘蛛低声说着，用那被遗忘的、存在于遥远过去的语调。  
F-16穿过了姗姗来迟的环陆桥。


End file.
